


Trollowa skrytka

by Regalia1992



Category: Divinity: Original Sin (Video Games)
Genre: Akcja - LMFMO - tydzień gier 2018, Gen, Stupidity, forma krótka, głupie żarty, tekst dla #Niepodległa2018, znaleziska wykopaliska
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-10
Updated: 2018-02-10
Packaged: 2019-03-12 06:46:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13541931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Regalia1992/pseuds/Regalia1992
Summary: Ekipie skończyło się złoto, a strażnik bez łapówki nie chce ich wpuścić do osady. Przypadkiem Czerwony Książę znajduje rozwiązanie w ... kupie trolla.





	Trollowa skrytka

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Plusz](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Plusz/gifts).



> Pograłam w demo dwójki, mam jedynkę i och~~ Zawsze zastanawiało mnie, dlaczego niektóre fanty ukrywa się w osobliwych miejscach. Jak na przykład dwuręczny topór bojowy w plecaku. Ha!
> 
> Dedykacja dla Pluszaka, bo mi przypomniałaś.
> 
> Fik leci do wydarzenia _Luty miesiącem fandomów mało popularnych_. Tydzień pierwszy - gry.

\- Ale skąd ja ci mam wytrzasnąć osiemnaście sztuk złota?! — gorączkował się Ifan. — Wiesz dobrze, że jestem biedny! Nawet mnie na buty nie stać.

\- Nie nabierzesz mnie na myk z ubóstwem — odwarknął Czerwony Książę. — Pieniądze masz, po prostu ci się nie chce iść do szewca, taki z ciebie leń śmierdzący.

\- Ino nie śmierdzący, nie śmierdzący, tylko oszczędny — wytknął Księciu. — Nie każdy z nas jest spokrewniony z królewskim majątkiem.

\- Ludzie... — westchnął Książę. — Chytre i skąpe istoty.

Ifan prychnął. Nigdy nie dogada się z tym Jaszczurem, nigdy. Książę podszedł do leżącego przy drodze, na wpół spróchniałego konaru i usiadł na nim. Założył nogę na nogę i spojrzał na Ifana spode łba.

\- Oj chłopcy, przestańcie już — powiedziała Łowczyni. — Lepiej myślcie, skąd wytrzaśniemy złoto dla wartownika. Bez zapłaty nas nie przepuści.

\- Poczekajmy na Łowcę. Może jak już wróci do nas, to nas poratuje — odparł Ifan, przysiadając się do Księcia.

Jaszczur odsunął się od człowieka z wyraźnym niesmakiem. Ifan, chcąc zdenerwować Księcia jeszcze bardziej, co chwila się do niego przysuwał, aż mężczyzna spadł z pieńka. Na jego nieszczęście prawa ręką wylądowała prosto w kupie trolla. A skąd przy pieńku kupa trolla? Ona zawsze tam jest.

\- Łahahaha, masz za swoje! — trząsł się ze śmiechu Ifan. Łowczyni zakryła usta ręką, nie chcąc pokazać po sobie rozbawienia.

Jaszczur w złości chwycił trochę odchodów, chęcią rzucenia nimi w człowieka, lecz zawahał się. Wyciągnął przed siebie zaciśniętą dłoń. Nie była brudna, nie śmierdziała i to, co trzymał, zdecydowanie nie pochodziło z trollowego żołądka. W dłoni miał dwadzieścia sztuk złota.

\- Ki czort? — spytała Łowczyni. — Czary?

\- Możliwe, ale takie czary mi się podobają.

Ifan rozejrzał się po okolicy. Naprzeciw leżało kolejne drzewo, powalone zapewne przez starość, a koło niego były dwie kupki. Mężczyzna podszedł do nich, wyciągnął rękę i przystanął. Chwycił leżący patyk i wetknął go w jedną z kup. Była autentyczna.

\- Łooo, Ifan, fuuuj! Śmierdzi — powiedziała Łowczyni, zatykając nos. — Musiałeś?

\- A jak w jednej z nich też jest złoto? - odpowiedział mężczyzna, szturchając nieco już brudnym kijem drugą z kup. Patyk przeszedł przez nią i uderzył w coś z brzdękiem. Mężczyzna wypchnął dwa Granaty Miłości. Spojrzał zawiedziony na swoje znalezisko.

\- Lepsze to, niż nic — odrzekła Łowczyni. — Ale lepiej mi je przekaż, nim rzucisz nim w jakąś biedną niewiastę.

\- Co za niewiastę? - usłyszeli za plecami głos.

W ich kierunku, obładowany tobołami i sakiewkami, zmierzał Łowca. Łowczyni cała rozpromieniona podbiegła do niego i cmoknęła w policzek.

\- Wiesz — zaszczebiotała niczym nastolatka. - Stała się rzecz niesłychana.

\- Książę odzyskał swój tron i w nagrodę postanowił uczynić z nas bogaczy?

\- Nieee. Znaleźliśmy w odchodach trolla złoto i granaty. Dasz wiarę? W kupie!

Łowca spojrzał na swoją żonę z uśmiechem.

\- Moja kochana — powiedział. — A jak myślisz, skąd biorę dla nas prowiant?

**Author's Note:**

> Tak naprawdę to nie pamiętam, czy w kupkach było coś do jedzenia. Niemniej śmieszy mnie, że coś zdatnego do jedzenia można by znaleźć w odchodach. Salmonella gwarantowana ;)


End file.
